The Bachelor (Season 9)
The ninth season of The Dating Show Wikia premiered on May 27, 2013. It featured Sean Dearn , a bridal stylist. She ultimately chose Chris Dearn and accepted his proposal. Barrett and Dearn were married on January 18, 2015. Contestants {| class="wikitable" style="margin: auto; text-align: center; font-size: 8pt; white-space:nowrap" |- ! scope="col" |Name ! scope="col" |Age ! scope="col" |Hometown ! scope="col" |Occupation ! scope="col" |Status |- | bgcolor="gold" |Chris Dearn | bgcolor="gold" |27 | bgcolor="gold" |McMinnville, Oregon | bgcolor="gold" |Mortgage Broker | bgcolor="gold" |Winner |- | bgcolor="silver" |Drew Kenney | bgcolor="silver" |27 | bgcolor="silver" |Scottsdale, Arizona | bgcolor="silver" |Digital Marketing Analyst | bgcolor="silver" |Runner-up |- | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Brooks Forester | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |28 | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Salt Lake City, Utah | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Sales & Marketing | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Withdrew in week 9 |- | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Zak Waddell | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |31 | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Dallas, Texas | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Drilling Fluid Engineer | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Eliminated in week 8 |- | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Michael Garofola | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |33 | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Lindenhurst, New York | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Federal Prosecutor | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Eliminated in week 7 |- | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |James Case | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |27 | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Marietta, Georgia | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Advertising Executive | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Eliminated in week 6 |- | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Juan Pablo Galavis | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |31 | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Barquisimeto, Venezuela | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Former Pro Soccer Player | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Eliminated in week 6 |- | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Kasey Stewart | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |29 | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Tulsa, Oklahoma | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Advertising Executive | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Eliminated in week 6 |- | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Mikey Tenerelli | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |30 | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Glen Ellyn, Illinois | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Plumbing Contractor | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Eliminated in week 5 |- | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Ben Scott | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |28 | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Lubbock, Texas | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Entrepreneur | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Eliminated in week 5 |- | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Bryden Vukasin | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |26 | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Havre, Montana | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Iraq War Veteran | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Quit in week 5 |- | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Zack Kalter | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |28 | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Phillips Ranch, California | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Book Publisher | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Eliminated in week 4 |- | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Brad McKinzie | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |27 | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Denver, Colorado | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Accountant/DJ | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Eliminated in week 4 |- | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Brandon Andreen | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |26 | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Blaine, Minnesota | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Painting Contractor | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Eliminated in week 3 |- | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Dan Cox | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |30 | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Dublin, California | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Beverage Sales Director | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Eliminated in week 3 |- | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Brian Jarosinski | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |29 | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Olney, Maryland | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Financial Advisor | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Removed in week 3 |- | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Nick Mucci | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |27 | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Rochester, New York | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Investment Adviser | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Eliminated in week 2 |- | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Robert Graham | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |30 | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Glendale, Arizona | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Advertising Entrepreneur | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Eliminated in week 2 |- | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Will Reese | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |28 | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Federal Way, Washington | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Banker | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Eliminated in week 2 |- | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Diogo Custodio | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |29 | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Penha, Brazil | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Ski Resort Manager | style="background:#f4c7b8;" |Eliminated in week 1 |- Category:Seasons